En Inglaterra
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Candy, a los trece años, debe convertirse en niñera de un malcriado jovenzuelo inglés de catorce .
1. Prólogo

-Mi amiga necesita una criada en Inglaterra – dijo la señora Leagan – y he decidido que tú, Candy, seas esa criada. Vivir en Inglaterra te entregará una serie de habilidades que necesita una chica huérfana como tu: obediencia limpieza, presteza, elegancia y, sobre todo, humildad. Debes ser más humilde, Candy, te lo digo por tu bien.

Con un gesto de la mano, la señora Leagan despidió a esa chica de trece años que intentaba disimular las lágrimas.

Había oído que tratarían de enviarla lejos, pero según los rumores, "lejos" se refería a México, que al fin y al cabo, estaba en el mismo continente. Pero ahora... Inglaterra estaba cruzando el charco, como a veces decía la señorita Pony. Si se iba, jamás volvería a verla a ella, ni a la hermana María. Y menos a... Anthony.

Ella se iría, y Anthony jamás sabría sus sentimientos por él. Jamás podría volver a contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de Anthony, o escuchar su voz, sentir su mano sobre su rostro.

Bueno, quizás fuera mejor así. Después de todo, Anthony era el hijo de una familia rica y ella, nada más que una huérfana.

No lloraría; afrontaría su futuro con valentía y, quizás, algún día podría volver a América.

Y en ese momento, todos estarían orgullosos de ella.

Lejos, en Inglaterra, un amargado jovencito acababa de espantar a su décima niñera en lo que iba del mes. Insistía en que a los catorce años no necesitaba de una, pero su madrastra, para humillarlo, insistía en que aún era imprescindible.

-¿Dónde vas a encontrar una niñera que me aguante? - le decía el chico a su madrastra, mirándola con desafío en los ojos – más vale que me dejes largarme a Escocia, al castillo de mi familia.

-No, eres demasiado joven para estar solo, y mientras te comportes como un niño, te trataré como a un niño – respondía la madrastra, acariciando el telegrama que le había enviado la señora Leagan, en el cual anunciaba la fecha de llegada de la nueva niñera del joven heredero del duque de Grandchester. Que además era un año más joven que su "señorito".

Continuaraaaa:::


	2. La carta

En Inglaterra, capítulo dos:

"_El mejor camarote del barco..."_

La señora Leagan estaba muy en contra de esta petición de Lady Grandchester, pero había prometido seguir todas las recomendaciones de esta dama. Así que Candy, cuando subió al barco que la llevaría a Inglaterra, se encontró con la sorpresa de que viajaría en primera clase.

La chica pensó que su futura empleadora era muy distinta a la señora Leagan. Recorrió el camarote con la mirada y se desplomó en la cama, cerrando los ojos para recordar la despedida de Anthony y sus primos:

Había sido corta, pero emotiva. Anthony, Stear y Archie le habían dado la mano, y le habían deseado lo mejor. Incluso prometieron visitarla en Inglaterra. No pudieron hacer más, porque la tía abuela los vigilaba desde un rincón de la sala. Sin embargo, la anciana señora no pudo evitar que el apretón de Anthony fuera más intenso que el de sus primos.

La esperanza de volver a verlo en Inglaterra animaba el corazón de Candy, pero también la hacía sufrir. De pronto, recordó la carta que guardaba en su maleta.

Antes de partir, la señora Leagan le había pasado una carta de su futura empleadora, en la que ésta había escrito recomendaciones para tratar con el chico que cuidaría. Debía leerla en el barco y memorizarla, y luego romperla en mil pedazos.

Candy creyó que leer esta carta le permitiría dejar de pensar tanto en lo que no podía tener, así que la buscó y leyó:

_Querida señorita: Le doy infinitas gracias por aceptar el empleo de niñera en Inglaterra. Necesitamos a alguien como usted._

_Para que su labor sea realizada de la mejor manera, es imprescindible que conozca, antes de llegar a nuestro hogar, algunas características de mi familia, y en especial, las de mi hijastro._

_Somos una familia de rancio abolengo, nuestros antepasados se remontan a los primeros reyes de Inglaterra. Comprenderá que somos el ejemplo de la sociedad. O al menos, deberíamos._

_Mis hijos menores cumplen perfectamente este rol. Son niños tranquilos, obedientes y amables, que se desviven por cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. No necesitan niñera, pues ya son maduros y responsables. _

_Es mi hijastro el que necesita de una. A pesar de que ya tiene catorce años, su madurez emocional es la de un niño de seis. Es mentiroso, desafiante, grosero y maleducado. Le gusta humillar a los más débiles y comportarse en forma inadecuada._

-¡Vaya! Se parece a los hermanos Leagan – comentó Candy para sí misma, y siguió leyendo:

_A pesar de que siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado, siempre exige más y no es capaz de agradecer por nada de lo que la familia le ha entregado. Frecuentemente regaña a su padre por haber formado una familia junto a mí. Me ofende, me pone sobrenombres y ha llegado al extremo de reírse de mí y de mis hijos._

-Definitivamente, es como los hermanos Leagan – se dijo Candy, sintiendo gran antipatía por este muchacho.

_Han sido catorce las niñeras que han huido de esta casa por culpa de él. No la engaño, señorita, el desafío es grande, pero me he enterado que usted tiene las características que pueden doblegar el carácter de mi hijastro. Realmente necesita alguien que lo ponga en su lugar._

_-_Yo puedo ponerlo en su lugar – decidió Candy, que siempre se ponía de parte del necesitado, y en la carta, había creído adivinar la gran angustia de una buena mujer desesperada por dominar a su malvado hijastro.

_Creo que lo que he escrito ha sido más que suficiente para que usted se haga una idea del trabajo que le espera. Por favor, destruya esta carta después de leerla, pues de llegar a manos equivocadas, puede significar un escándalo en el país, si llega a saberse que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester es un desgraciado._

_Me despido de usted deseándole un buen viaje. En el puerto la esperará una persona que la traerá a nuestra mansión._

_Lady G._

_-_Esa pobre familia necesita ayuda. ¡Me necesitan! - exclamó Candy, hablando con el espejo y sintiéndose más animada. Como la señorita Pony le había dicho, lo mejor es ayudar a los demás.

Mientras, en Inglaterra el joven Terry recogía abono en el jardín mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla escocesa. El jardinero lo preguntó cuál era su objetivo.

-Estoy juntando una buena cantidad para la habitación de la nueva niñera. Llega en unos días, y he decidido que no se quede acá más de algunas horas. Ya verás que después del susto que les voy a dar a todos, no les quedará más remedio que enviarme a Escocia – respondió el chico.

El jardinero lo contempló unos instantes, muy serio.

-Sabes que tu conducta no es la de un caballero, Terry.

-¡Es en defensa propia! Todas esas mujeres han sido secuaces de mi madrastra, y su único objetivo ha sido ser carceleras de mi vida miserable.

-Pero esta es distinta. Escuché en las cocinas que es una chica americana, huérfana, sola en el mundo, y que, pon atención a esto, la señora Grandchester sólo le compró pasaje de ida.

-Las chicas americanas son fuertes – dijo Terry, y siguió juntando abono.

-No me entiendes, Terry – dijo el jardinero, tomándolo del brazo – Le compró solo pasaje para llegar a Inglaterra. Si la chica fracasa en su misión como niñera tuya, ¿qué crees que le pasará?

Terry pensó unos momentos y luego palideció.

-La calle – murmuró el muchacho.

-Sí, el destino de una chica sola en un lugar desconocido, sería la calle. Sabes bien que eso no terminaría bien. ¿Por qué no eres considerado con ella y cambias de táctica? ¿Por qué no tratas de hacerte su amigo?

-Todas llegan pensando que yo soy un maldito, por culpa de mi madrastra. Siempre se las arregla para envenenarlas en mi contra.

-Y tú no has hecho nada para que ellas cambien de opinión, ¿verdad? Esta vez debe ser distinto, Terry. La chica americana necesita protección. ¿Serás un caballero?

Terry se incorporó y dejó caer el saco de abono.

-¡Sí, seré un caballero! Protegeré a la chica americana y aguantaré que sea mi niñera. Seguiré su consejo, señor Johnson.

El jardinero le sonrió a Terry y siguió su camino.

-Es un buen chico – pensó el jardinero – lástima que nadie lo quiera...

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! La historia ya se armó más, porque Candy piensa muy mal de Terry por culpa de esa lagarta madrastra y Terry se va a portar como un caballero, pero Candy... ¿qué hará?

Nos vemos!


	3. El encuentro

En Inglaterra, tercera parte

Todos esperaban ansiosos la decisión de Terry. Éste, con el ceño fruncido, consideraba las posibilidades.

-¡Vainilla! - se decidió, por fin. Todos respiraron aliviados, pues habían temido que eligiera limón para la crema que rellenaría el pastel de chocolate que le prepararían a la nueva niñera.

Terry era conocido en la mansión por su pésimo gusto a la hora de mezclar sabores.

Muy satisfecho de sí mismo, discutió algunos minutos con el ama de llaves sobre si servirían té negro o té aromatizado con jazmín. Consideraba que era un asunto de amor propio elegir el mejor té para su niñera.

Mientras, Lady Grandchester fingía indiferencia ante los preparativos de Terry. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella deseaba. Esperaba que, a esas alturas, su hijastro estuviera convertido en un demonio desquiciado, reclamando en todas partes por la injusticia de tener una niñera a su edad, molestando a sus hermanastros, quejándose a su padre, en fin... lo que hacía habitualmente. Pero no. El chico parecía satisfecho con la situación y hasta se había dedicado toda la semana a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para la jovensísima niñera.

Lady Grandchester trató de impedirlo, pero el padre del chico, indulgente como siempre, se había limitado a sonreír y continuar leyendo su periódico, por lo que todos en la mansión entendieron que Terry tenía la autorización de su padre para hacer lo que se le antojara respecto a la organización de la fiesta.

Lady Granchester confiaba, eso sí, en la influencia de su carta. Estaba segura de que la niñera llegaría pensando que Terry era un verdadero criminal. Con un poco de suerte, no confiaría en él y sería una perfecta carcelera.

Porque eso es lo que ella planeaba: que Terry ofendiera tan gravemente a la nueva niñera, que al padre no le quedara más remedio que expulsarlo de la familia y dejarlo en una propiedad campestre, lejos de toda sociedad, y al cuidado de una chica americana mal genio. ¡La venganza perfecta! ¡La humillación total!

Pero para eso debía asegurarse de que Candy no confiara jamás en el muchacho. Así que decidió ir a recibir a la chica personalmente, y envenenarla en el camino a la mansión.

Terry, ignorante de todo esto, afinaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta de bienvenida que se daría al otro día: la música, la comida, los juegos y un regalo especial: un diario de vida.

Al día siguiente, Candy bajó del barco y se encontró con el carruaje de los Grandchester que la esperaba a la salida del puerto. Lady Grandchester estaba en él. La saludó con una amable sonrisa y un desubicado "me la imaginaba más seria y confiable". Luego le dijo "creí que las chicas huérfanas de los orfanatos eran más delgadas".

En fin, comenzó con mal pie. Candy la miró de hito en hito y logró mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa. La pobre pecosa pensó que lady Grandchester estaba haciendo gala del típico humor inglés.

Luego, en el carruaje, camino a la mansión, lady Grandchester le habló a Candy de Terry, repitiéndole, sobre todo, lo que le había contado en la carta. Y eso hizo a Candy reflexionar.

La señora Leagan también le hablaba mal de ella a otras personas. ¿Acaso, entonces, no podía lady Grandchester hablar mal de Terry, y exagerar en lo que decía?

La dama en cuestión comenzó a serle desagradable. Después de casi una hora de oír una y otra vez las mismas quejas acerca de Terry, Candy estaba casi dispuesta a creer que el joven actuaba como un desgraciado en defensa propia. Cualquiera sería un miserable con una madrastra como esa.

Y cuando llegaron a la casa, todos los sirvientes estaban esperando a Candy en la puerta. Terry y lord Grandchester, con los hermanastros de Terry, también estaban allí. Lady Grandchester reprimió una maldición. ¡Hasta su esposo se había unido a esa estupidez de la fiesta de bienvenida!

Se dio vuelta para prevenir a Candy y advertirle que no cayera en la trampa del malvado Terry, pero... la chica miraba a su hijastro con los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

"La perdimos" - pensó lady Grandchester.

Terry ayudó a su madrastra a bajar del coche – arreglándoselas para hacerla tropezar – y luego ayudó a Candy, diciéndole algo así como "sé que serás la mejor niñera que haya habido en esta casa".

Candy lanzó la típica risita que todas hacían con Terry, y luego se dirigió al interior de la mansión, seguida por todos los demás, menos lady Grandchester, que se dedicó durante unos segundos a retorcer su sombrero y luego se encerró en su habitación.

La dama en cuestión reflexionó durante varias horas, mientras los otros disfrutaban en la fiesta de bienvenida a Candy.

Tanto esfuerzo, tanto interés en atraerla a su lado, en hacerla su aliada, y nada. Ella, muy suelta de cuerpo, había ignorado sus intentos y había caído en la trampa enemiga.

En su habitación, se paseaba de lado a lado tratando de pensar dónde estuvo el error. Había sido amable con ella, le había preparado todo para que estuviera cómoda, le mostró su mejor lado y...

Y nada, ella había caído redondita en los encantos de él.

Bueno, lady Grandchester debía aceptar una cosa: si ella tuviera quince años menos, también habría caído redondita en cualquier trampa de Terry. Trataba de pensar en algún modo de acabar con la buena relación que había comenzado entre Candy y Terry. ¡Por todos los santos, si ella la había traído para que fuera su pesadilla, no su amiga!

Ahora, encerrada en su pieza, lady Grandchester podía oír las risas de la gente de la casa en torno a Candy y a Terry, hasta su esposo, por Dios, se había acercado a ella para desearle suerte en su trabajo como niñera.

Hasta sus dos hijitos, tan cuidadosamente educados por ella, habían caído en el embrujo de la chica de ojos verdes y estaban a su alrededor, mirándola embobados.

Maldita señora Leagan. Devolvería a esa chica a América al día siguiente.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesta a detener la maldita fiesta de bienvenida y a gritarle a la chica americana delante de todos. Al menos, se daría el gusto de maltratarla.

Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con un extraño silencio. Los sirvientes habían desaparecido, sus hijos estaban sentaditos en un sofá, muy juntos, Terry no se veía por ninguna parte, al igual que su esposo. Sólo Candy estaba en el centro del salón, muy molesta, temblando de indignación.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó lady Grandchester.

Candy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lady Grandchester, usted... ¡usted tenía toda la razón! - exclamó la pecosa, echándose a llorar el su hombro.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: tanta buena onda entre Candy y Terry era extraña, ¿no? ¿Qué habrá hecho Terry?

¡Disculpen la demora! Gracias por los comentarios!

Me gustaría prometer que actualizaré pronto, pero aún no sé qué le hizo Terry a Candy. Las opciones que rondan en mi cabeza son:

a) Se rió de sus pecas.

b) Se rió de su naricita.

c) Se rió de América.

d) Se burló de Anthony.

e) Otra.

¡No lo sé!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
